Treasures From The Disney Vault
Treasures from the Disney Vault is a periodic programming block that airs on the Turner Classic Movies cable channel about four to five times per year. It showcases vintage Disney feature films, cartoons, documentaries and episodes of the Walt Disney anthology series and fan-made Cartoon Network episodes. The inaugural presentation was broadcast on December 21, 2014 at 8:00pm EST. This block is hosted by film critic/historian Leonard Maltin. Shows December 21, 2014 ▪ 8:00pm – Classic Disney Shorts ▪ Santa's Workshop (1932) ▪ On Ice (1935) ▪ Chip an' Dale (1947) ▪ 8:30pm – The Disneyland Story (1954) ▪ 9:30pm – The Reluctant Dragon (1941) ▪ 11:00pm – Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier (1955) ▪ 12:45am – The Vanishing Prairie (1954) ▪ 2:00am – Third Man on the Mountain (1959) ▪ 4:00am – Perilous Assignment (1959) March 15, 2015 ▪ 8:00pm - Darby O'Gill and the Little People (1959) ▪ 9:45pm - I Captured the King of the Leprechauns (1959) ▪ 10:45pm - Babes in the Woods (1932) ▪ 11:00pm - The Story of the Animated Drawing (1955) ▪ 12:00am - The Three Caballeros (1944) ▪ 1:30am - Walt & El Grupo (2008) ▪ 3:15am - The Fighting Prince of Donegal (1966) July 2, 2015 ▪ 8:00pm - Classic Shorts ▪ Hawaiian Holiday (1937) ▪ Beach Picnic (1939) ▪ The Simple Things (1953) ▪ 8:30pm - Johnny Tremain (1957) ▪ 10:00pm - The Liberty Story (1957) ▪ 11:00pm - The Living Desert (1953) ▪ 12:15am - The Great Locomotive Chase (1956) ▪ 2:00am – Treasure of Matecumbe (1976) ▪ 4:00am – Rascal (1969) October 28, 2015 ▪ 8:00pm - Disney Shorts ▪ The Three Little Pigs (1933) ▪ The Big Bad Wolf (1934) ▪ Three Little Wolves (1936) ▪ 8:45pm - The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) ▪ 10:00pm - The Old Mill (1937) ▪ 10:15pm - The Plausible Impossible (1956) ▪ 11:15pm - Escape to Witch Mountain (1975) ▪ 1:00am - Lonesome Ghosts (1937) ▪ 1:15am - Frankenweenie (1984) ▪ 2:00am - Mr. Boogedy (1986) ▪ 3:00am - The Ghosts of Buxley Hall (1980) ▪ 5:00am - Return from Witch Mountain (1978) December 17, 2015 ▪ 8:00pm - So Dear to My Heart (1949) ▪ 9:30pm - Classic Disney Shorts ▪ The Grasshopper and the Ants (1934) ▪ Rescue Dog (1947) ▪ Corn Chips (1951) ▪ 10:00pm - Babes in Toyland (1961) ▪ 12:00am - Never Cry Wolf (1983) ▪ 2:00am - White Wilderness (1958) ▪ 3:30am - Polar Trappers (1938) ▪ 3:45am - The Island at the Top of the World (1974) March 9, 2016 ▪ 8:00pm - Classic Disney Cartoons ▪ The Whalers (1938) ▪ Sea Scouts (1939) ▪ 8:30pm - 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (1954) ▪ 10:45pm - Operation Undersea (1954) ▪ 11:45pm - Merbabies (1938) ▪ 12:00am - Secrets of Life (1956) ▪ 1:30am - Nikki, Wild Dog of the North (1961) ▪ 3:00am - Return to Snowy River (1988) ▪ 4:45am - Lt. Robin Crusoe USN (1966) June 28, 2016 ▪ 8:00pm - The Parent Trap (1961) ▪ 10:15pm - Classic Disney Shorts ▪ The Band Concert (1935) ▪ Thru the Mirror (1936) ▪ Clock Cleaners (1937) ▪ 11:00pm - Waking Sleeping Beauty (2009) ▪ 12:45am - Classic Disney Shorts ▪ Flowers and Trees (1932) ▪ The Pied Piper (1933) ▪ Old King Cole (1933) ▪ 1:15am - An Adventure in Color/Mathmagicland (1961) ▪ 2:15am - Hot Lead and Cold Feet (1978) ▪ 4:00am - Trenchcoat (1983) September 8, 2016 ▪ 8:00pm - Classic Disney Shorts ▪ Boat Builders (1938) ▪ Tugboat Mickey (1940) ▪ 8:30pm - Treasure Island (1950) ▪ 10:15pm - Davy Crockett and the River Pirates (1956) ▪ 11:45pm - Disneyland Around the Seasons (1966) ▪ 1:00am - Those Calloways (1965) ▪ 3:30am - A Country Coyote Goes Hollywood (1965) ▪ 4:15am - Midnight Madness (1980) December 21, 2016 ▪ 8:00pm - Perri (1957) ▪ 9:30pm - Old Yeller (1957) ▪ 11:15pm - The Littlest Outlaw (1955) ▪ 12:45am - Classic Disney Shorts ▪ The Tortoise and the Hare (1935) ▪ The Ugly Duckling (1939) ▪ 1:15am - The Ugly Dachshund (1966) ▪ 3:00am - A Tale of Two Critters (1977) ▪ 4:00am - Sammy, the Way-Out Seal (1962) March 16, 2017 ▪ 8:00pm- Good Scouts (1938) ▪ 8:15pm- Follow Me, Boys! (1966) ▪ 10:30pm- The Hound That Thought He Was A Raccoon (1960) ▪ 11:30pm - Classic Disney Shorts ▪ All in a Nutshell (1949) ▪ Winter Storage (1949) ▪ Out of Scale (1951) ▪ 12:00am - The Incredible Journey (1963) ▪ 1:30am - Jungle Cat (1960) ▪ 2:45am - Charlie, the Lonesome Cougar (1967) ▪ 4:15am - Napoleon and Samantha (1972) June 2, 2017 ▪ 8:00pm - Summer Magic (1963) ▪ 10:00pm - Pollyanna (1960) ▪ 12:30am - Mickey's Polo Team (1936) ▪ 12:45am - The Horse with the Flying Tail (1960) ▪ 1:45am - The Tattooed Police Horse (1964) ▪ 2:45am - Hacksaw (1971) ▪ 4:30am - The Horse Without a Head (1963) September 11, 2017 ▪ 8:00pm - Swiss Family Robinson (1960) ▪ 10:30pm - Kidnapped (1960) ▪ 12:15am - Lonesome Ghosts (1937) ▪ 12:30am - Blackbeard's Ghost (1968) ▪ 2:30am - Freaky Friday (1976) ▪ 4:15am - Candleshoe (1977) November 15, 2017 ▪ 9:00am - Ed, Edd N Eddy: If It Smells Like An Ed Alternate Ending (1940) ▪ 9:15am - Jersey Girl (2004) ▪ 11:00am - Foster’s Home For Imaginary Friends: Run Away Mac (1946) ▪ 11:15am - The Boss Baby (1957) (starring George Carlin, Ronald Long, Annette Funicello) ▪ 12:55pm - Dogma (1999) ▪ 3:00pm - The Powerpuff Girls: Girls Gone Mild (1960) ▪ 3:15pm - Streets of Laredo (1995) ▪ 4:40pm - Dexter’s Laboratory: Sore Eyes (1967) ▪ 5:00pm - Fun With Dick and Jane (1977) (Starring George Carlin, Henry Calvin, Gene Sheldon) December 20, 2017 ▪ 8:00pm - Brave Little Tailor (1938) ▪ 8:15pm - The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men (1952) ▪ 9:45pm - The Sign of Zorro (1960) ▪ 11:30pm - Toby Tyler (1960) ▪ 1:15am - Tricks of Our Trade (1957) ▪ 2:15am - Pete's Dragon (1977) ▪ 4:30am - Fuzz Bucket (1986) March 29, 2018 ▪ 8:00pm - The Golden Touch (1935) ▪ 8:00pm - The Sword and the Rose (1953) ▪ 10:00pm - Mickey's Trailer (1938) ▪ 10:00pm - In Search of the Castaways (1962) ▪ 12:00am - Mr. Duck Steps Out (1940) ▪ 12:00am - The One and Only, Genuine, Original Family Band (1968) ▪ 2:15am - The Journey of Natty Gann (1985) ▪ 4:15am - Rob Roy, the Highland Rogue (1954) June 6, 2018 ▪ 8:00pm - A Trip Through the Walt Disney Studios (1937) ▪ 8:15pm - The Best of Walt Disney's True-Life Adventures (1975) ▪ 10:00pm - The Legend of Lobo (1962) ▪ 11:15pm - Society Dog Show (1939) ▪ 11:15pm - Greyfriars Bobby (1961) ▪ 1:15am - Pluto's Purchase (1948) ▪ 1:15am - Big Red (1962) ▪ 3:00am - Moose Hunters (1937) ▪ 3:00am - Benji the Hunted (1987) ▪ 5:00am - Banjo: A Story About A Dog (1947) October 15, 2018 ▪ 8:00pm - Magician Mickey (1937) ▪ 8:00pm - Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) ▪ 10:15pm - The Little Whirlwind (1941) ▪ 10:15pm - Flight of the Navigator (1986) ▪ 12:15am - The Black Hole (1979) ▪ 2:00am - Pluto's Sweater (1949) ▪ 2:00am - The Cat from Outer Space (1978) ▪ 4:00am - The Last Flight of Noah's Ark (1980) December 2, 2018 ▪ 9:00am - Loud House: No Such Luck (2017) ▪ 9:00am - Ed Edd N’Eddy’s Big Picture Show (2009) ▪ 9:45am - Foster’s Home For Imaginary Friends: Destination Imagination (2008) ▪ 11:00am - Foster’s Home For Imaginary Friends: Good Wilt Hunting (2006) ▪ 12:00pm -The Powerpuff Girls: Twas The Fight Before Christmas (2002) ▪ 2:00pm - Dexter’s Laboratory: Ego Trip (1999) ▪ 3:00pm - Dexter’s Laboratory: Chicken Scratch (2002) ▪ 3:00pm - Foster’s Home For Imaginary Friends: House of Bloo’s (1943) ▪ 5:00pm - Foster’s Home For Imaginary Friends: The Big Sister I’ve Never Had (2009) * 5:00pm - The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) *6:30pm - Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends: Bad News For Mac (2006) *6:30pm - Don't Look Under The Bed (1999) December 18, 2018 * 8:00pm - Double Dribble (1946) * 8:00pm - The Absent-Minded Professor (1961) * 10:00pm - Son of Flubber (1963) * 12:00am - The World's Greatest Athlete (1973) * 2:00am - The Olympic Champ (1942) * 2:00am - The Strongest Man in the World (1975) * 4:00am - How to Play Football (1944) * 4:00am - Gus (1976) March 25, 2019 ▪ 8:00pm - Elmer Elephant (1936) ▪ 8:00pm - The African Lion (1955) ▪ 9:30pm - Charlie, the Lonesome Cougar (1967) ▪ 11:00pm - Yellowstone Cubs (1963) ▪ 12:00am - The Country Cousin (1936) ▪ 12:00am - The Wild Country (1970) ▪ 2:00am - Cheetah (1989) ▪ 3:30am - Benji the Hunted (1987) ▪ 5:00am - The Bears and I (1974) June 25, 2019 ▪ 8:00pm - The Moon-Spinners (1964) ▪ 10:15pm - Bone Bandit (1948) ▪ 10:15pm - The Littlest Horse Thieves (1977) ▪ 12:15am - The Robber Kitten (1935) ▪ 12:15am - The North Avenue Irregulars (1979) ▪ 2:15am - Emil and the Detectives (1964) ▪ 4:00am - Never a Dull Moment (1968) September 2, 2019 ▪ 8:00pm - Fun and Fancy Free (1947) ▪ 9:30pm - Donald's Tire Trouble (1943) ▪ 9:30pm - The Love Bug (1969) ▪ 11:45pm - The Happiest Millionaire (1967) ▪ 2:45am - The Art of Skiing (1941) ▪ 2:45am - Snowball Express (1972) ▪ 4:45am - The Hockey Champ (1939) ▪ 5:15am - The Misadventures of Merlin Jones (1964) Trivia * The Biscuit Eater was originally to air on June 7, 2018 but was removed off the schedule for unknown reasons. * When Magician Mickey aired on October 15, 2018, It was shown in its Have a Laugh! version instead of its original version. * Mickey's Parrot was originally to air on June 25, 2019 but was removed off the schedule for unknown reasons. * When House of Bloo’s aired on TCM, it’s a real episode about how it should have been with Terrence getting arrested, Mac, Bloo and his mother moving into Foster’s, and Frankie became Mac’s big sister and Madame Foster became Mac’s grandmother in the end. * When Dogma aired on TCM, the end credits were cut and replaced with “THE END WALT DISNEY PRODUCTIONS”. Censorship * When The Boss Baby aired on TCM, The Boss Baby’s parents arguing bottle and diaper over and over, Tim accusing The Boss Baby about his song, The babies fighting each other with a file, and the Boss Baby dressed as a puppy bites a girl when she picks him up, and the Boss Baby crying on a rocket were cut. * When Jersey Girl aired on TCM, the characters from an unknown TV show was cut. Category:Television series by Disney Category:Television Category:Cartoon Network Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Dexter's Laboratory